tvpediabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Universal TV
O Universal TV (anteriormente USA Networks, Universal Channel e Canal Universal e anteriormente) é um canal de TV por assinatura, versão brasileira do canal internacional homônimo. No Brasil, pertence à uma joint-venture entre a Globosat e a Universal Networks International. Foi lançado em 10 de Maio de 1996, e relançado em 1 de Setembro de 2004 com o nome atual. O Canal O canal exibe filmes e séries dublados para o português com legenda e opção de áudio original. Sendo especializado em séries de thriller, drama, horror e crime. Dentre as atuais exibidas estão Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Shades of Blue, Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med e Lucifer. História Em 10 de Maio de 1996, entrou no ar o sexto canal da Globosat, o USA Network. Uma parceria com a USA Networks International (uma sociedade entre a Universal Networks e a Paramount). Exibia filmes, séries de sucesso e programas internacionais de variedades. Além da faixa "Sábados de Sci-Fi", inspirada no canal americano Sci-Fi, apresentando filmes e séries de ficção-científica. Em 13 de Julho de 1999, o canal passou por uma transformação e sua programação foi dividida em blocos. "Rua 13", inspirado em um canal europeu, exibia durante as manhãs, tardes e inícios de noite, filmes de ação, mistério e suspense. "Studio Universal", exibido no horário nobre, exibia os grandes filmes da Universal. E durante todo o final de semana, havia o Bloco "Sci-Fi". Em novembro de 2001, passou por outra transformação que foi além da mudança de logo. O canal encerrou o conceito de "canal 3 em 1" e passou a apostar em filmes, séries e reality-shows. Um mês após o segundo reposicionamento do canal, foi anunciada nos Estados Unidos uma negociação que movimentou o mercado do entretenimento. Em 17 de dezembro de 2001, a USA Networks foi adquirida pela holding francesa Vivendi. Com a transação, que envolveu cerca de US$ 10 bilhões, surgiu uma nova empresa, a Vivendi Universal Entertainment. Mas, dois anos mais tarde, em dia 8 de outubro de 2003, a Vivendi Universal se fundiu com o grupo NBC. Surgindo a NBC Universal. Em setembro de 2004, passou pela sua maior transformação. O nome USA Networks deixou de ser usado e o canal passou a se chamar Universal Channel. Seguindo a mesma programação de antes. A partir de 2013, as séries do canal passaram a ser exibidas dubladas com opção de áudio original. Nessa época também passou por um reposicionamento mundial da marca, fazendo com que o canal nas locuções fosse chamado de Canal Universal.Globosat traz o USA Network para o Brasil. - TV Magazine Mesmo sendo um canal do Grupo Globo, já chegou à exibir algumas séries produzidas pela Record, como A Lei e o Crime e Conselho Tutelas. Em agosto passou por uma grande renovação visual. Em um reposicionamento mundial da marca, passou a se chamar Universal TV. Ganhando também novo logo, grafismo e paleta de cores nas vinhetas. Programação Filmes * Cine Universal Programas * Cinelab Séries * Bates Motel * Beauty and the Beast * Chicago Fire * Chicago Med * Chicago PD * Elementary * House * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Shades of Blue, * The Good Wife * House M.D. * Lucifer * MacGyver Referências Categoria:1996 Categoria:2004 Categoria:Universal Channel Categoria:Canais de TV por Assinatura Categoria:Canais de Filmes Categoria:Canais de Séries Categoria:Globosat Categoria:Universal Networks